Unbearable Envy
by Uncloudless
Summary: Amy's always thought of herself as Sonic's girlfriend. But what happens when she starts realizing that it's not exactly true when she finds herself looking at Sonic and supposedly his REAL girlfriend? SonAmy
1. Prologue

**Rebel Idiot Speaks: Heeeey guys! Yup I'm back again with a new story! For all you Sonic && Amy fans... this one's for you! ) There's an OC character in this story. I just thought her up when I woke up today soI don't have a full bio for her yet. I was just thinking... what would ever happen to the game/anime/etc Sonic series if a new hedgehog comes into his life and he actually falls in love with her? What's gonna happen to Amy? So yeah, this is what I think. But, happy ending for you, since this is a SonAmy story... of course the two lovebirds are gonna remain happily ever after and _Java _the new char will diiiiieee! bwahahahaha! Well... hope you enjoy! This is just the prologue but it's so you get an idea of what the story's gonna be about.**

* * *

It was envy. Unbearable envy. Amy couldn't take it anymore. She gritted her teeth and clenched fists, feeling green with jealousy inside. She practically felt steam coming out of her ears. How could this be? What was she doing wrong? She knew Sonic didn't yet notice her but after everything, she still had a little spark of hope left that deep inside, he did like her, he just didn't want to admit it. And even if he hated her guts, she would try harder and harder, and she knew she will one day win him because she wouldn't give up until he was hers. But now this was seemingly impossible as the pink hedgehog stared from behind a street light heart-broken at Sonic and an unfamiliar violet hedgehog.

She couldn't take it anymore. That was enough. She could tell when she's not wanted and apparently she never was. She rubbed her eyes, sniffing a bit and took off like a bullet. Sonic's ear twitched a bit and he turned his head and looked around but couldn't see anything.

"What's the matter, Sonic?" The attractive hedgehog asked, running her delicate manicured fingers through his quills.

"Oh, it's nothing," he replied, his emerald green eyes looking back into her chocolate-brown ones.

Amy ran and ran, farther and farther away from them, but when she turned, she still saw them in the distance, and no matter how far she was, she could see the intense look in their eyes. They were in love.

* * *

**Rebel Idiot Speaks: And as I said... this is just the prologue. XD the real chapter one is coming real soon so no worries! cYa!**


	2. A Disturbing Surprise

Was it so wrong to love someone who didn't love me back? Was it so wrong to keep trying until they returned the feelings? I wasn't too sure myself anymore although I was determined to win his heart at last.

No one told me about Tails' surprise party on Wednesday afternoon, I just sort of… showed up there coincidentally.

"Shh, on the count of three, we all jump up and shout, "Happy Birthday"! Got it?" said Sonic, crouching down behind the dinner table.

"Be careful with the cake," cautioned Knuckles as Sonic backed into the broken leg of the table causing it to lose balance.

The cake slid down the table but thinking quickly, Sonic jumped up and saved the cake before it hit the ground.

"Phew,"

"You moron, I told you to be careful," the red echidna growled but Sonic simply ignored him and set the cake back on the table.

Rouge, whom was surprisingly able to make it, seemed to have spotted me because her eyes lit up and she turned to the two guys.

"Knock it off you two. Look," she said and pointed at me standing nervously outside in the blinding light, hiding myself a bit behind the door.

The two immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at me like I did something horribly wrong. This was it. I had a feeling I was unwelcome. I'm such an idiot. Maybe I shouldn't have followed Sonic, because at least then it'd save me the heartache from finding out that all my friends were holding a surprise party for one of my best friends and I wasn't invited. I took this as a hint to leave and I turned away sharply, about to dash off when suddenly I felt a hand wrap around mine.

"Amy? Where are you going? Come on, stay. It's Tails' big day!" Rouge said smiling and she led me inside.

I tried not to make eye contact with anyone, not even Sonic but it was too hard and I eventually gave in.

"Hey Sonic," I greeted cheerfully scooting beside him.

Then I was suddenly overcome with emotion. The passion and the longing inside took over me and I threw my arms around his neck.

"Oh, I haven't seen you in so long!" I squeaked gleefully and he squirmed uncomfortably.

"Yeah, same here," he mumbled, blushing a bit.

Oh, he was so adorable! Just to think that Sonic hasn't yet confessed to me his true feelings. He was missing out on so much!

"Oh dear, he's here, he's here!" Cream squealed and dove behind the couch, Cheese following her frantically.  
I let go of my beloved as he and Knuckles went to hide under the table. I, on the other hand, was so confused. I looked around for a place to hide and that's when I felt someone tug at my dress and pull me behind a tall, Brazilian plant. I turned to see who dragged me here only to see Rouge wink at me. I smiled.  
We all waited, ready to pounce on him in a birthday tackle. Then, the door flew wide open and we were all blinded by the light unable to see the figure in the doorway.

"Happy Birthday Tails!" we all shouted but stopped.

I heard laughter. Female laughter.

My eyes slowly darted up at the figure. The door shut behind it and I was able to see properly who it was now.

It wasn't Tails, that's for sure. I really didn't know who it was.  
She was a hedgehog; a violet one at that. She had bangs like mine that were long and a bit messy, quills also like mine that were layered. Her eyes were a deep brown and she had on eye shadow in a bright shade of red. She was slightly taller than me due to the higher heels she was wearing and her body was just…

I gazed at her enviously. The clothes she was wearing were absolutely superb. She had on a black tank top and in bright red were the words "Stuck On You" scrawled across her chest. She wore these dark blue, ripped denim jeans and to complete her look, she was standing in black open-toe high heels that out-cooled my red and white striped boots. I felt like a loser. A very envious loser. The worst was still to come though.

Her eyes were fixed on Sonic all the time and a satisfied smirk played upon her lips. She walked over to him and Sonic stood up to greet her. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her as he reached out to embrace her and pull her against him and meet her lips with his in a loving kiss. Then they broke apart, and Sonic cleared his throat, his cheeks turning pink.

"Ahem, everyone, I'd like you to meet my new girlfriend, Java," he said with a proud smile.

Everyone's jaws dropped, including mine.

"Y-Your girlfriend!" Knuckles repeated rather startled.

"That's right Knuckle-Head. What's the matter? You jealous?" he teased and the echidna blushed scarlet.

"N-No… I'm not jealous… at all…"

But I was. I was very jealous. I mean, not because I want Java to myself or anything (yuck) but how the guy I've loved for so long has a girlfriend which I can't possibly compete with.

I felt my face turn red with anger. Cream must have noticed because she crept out of her hiding place and grabbed onto my arm.

"Amy? Is everything all right?" she asked sweetly, but I didn't answer as sweetly back to her.

"Leave me alone, Cream," I snapped and brushed her away rudely.

I headed towards the door when the six-year-old rabbit came following behind me.

"Amy! Are you leaving? But.. but… aren't you staying for when Tails—"

"Nah, I just remembered… I have something really important I have to do. I'm really sorry. Make sure to tell Tails I wish him a happy birthday, though." I said and with that, I slammed the door shut and ran to the train station to go home and cry my heart out.

**ReBeL** **iDiOt: _Aye, pobre Amy…. (poor Amy) but these things happen, unfortunately! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I'm sort of stuck on my other stories such as _Rouge's Diary, New Year's Crush, Those Were the Days, _and I was trying to figure out how I was going to make chapter one of this chapter… I shouldn't even be writing this due to the fact that I have a major president's project due this Friday and I need to read up on my president's info. Hmm… whatever, I'll just find the info online. No biggie. Lmao. Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed the official Chapter One! I hope I could write Chapter Two soon, but no guarantees! _**


End file.
